The objectives of this contract are 1) to purify, isolate and characterize gonadal polypeptides (particularly oocyte maturation inhibiting factor(s), follicular regulatory protein(s) and other growth factors present in porcine follicular fluid) and 2) to prepare partially purified polypeptide factors for distribution by the Government after independent verification of the level of biological activity has been obtained.